


One crisp donger Bill

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dank Memes, hinted Pacifica/Mabel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel makes a deal she knows she wont ever regret</p>
            </blockquote>





	One crisp donger Bill

Mabel was tuckered out from her slumber party with Grenda, She adores those two, however sleeping at a sleep over with them is next to impossible. She thanked Grenda's mother for the ride home a trudged into the mystery shack, backpack in hand. 

As soon as she stepped in it was like someone had set of an explosive of some kind because Dipper came rushing into the room yelling and explaining about some incredible discovery he had made about Gravity Falls and the journals and Magic or something, although at any other time Mabel would have been glad to listen to what Dipper had to say about the town, She was too tired to even pretend to be interested. She walked up to her and Dippers room and flopped onto the bed.

Dipper felt annoyed with his sister for abandoning him on this important discovery but he payed it no further attention after he noticed his Grandpa Ford getting some food from the fridge and stopping him to tell him about it.

Mabel get out her cellphone and texted Grenda a 'thank you for inviting' text before falling asleep to the two boys downstairs yelling about something.

Mabel's dream seemed to be more vivid than usual, it was the reoccurring trying to explain the metro system to horses with monkey arms again but suddenly one of the horses started speaking backwards. Mabel suddenly realized she was in a dream. The backwards speaking horse started levitating as it's eyes rolled back, its backwards speaking was more like chanting as it started getting louder as everything else in the dream started to revolve around it.

Mabel walked backwards into seemingly nothingness as her surrounding started to fade into nothingness and the horses chest opened releasing a familiar tophat-wearing triangle.

"HELLO THERE MABEL, I DONT BELIEVE WEVE FORMALLY MET." He shouted as the horse behind him dissipated leaving him and Mabel in the middle of nothingness.  
"Leave me alone you creep!!" Mabel shouted, her hands in fists  
"WOW RUDE! HAHA WHATEVER ANYWAY I THINK WE BOTH KNOW WHY IM HERE!" Bill said holding his cane in both tiny hands

"I don't actually, but I've got a pretty good guess." Mabel said angrily.  
"LISTEN MABEL, BECAUSE OF MY LACK OF PHYSICAL FORM, I CANNOT CATCH UP WITH THE LATEST MEMES,I MEAN WITHOUT HANDS I CANNOT USE A COMPUTER." Bills staring down at Mabel.

"As if I'd fall for that!" Mabel shouts  
"WELL LISTEN MABEL, YOU DONT HAVE TO GIVE ME YOUR BODY-" Bill starts  
"Don't phrase it like that please" Mabel cuts in  
"YOU ARE BY FAR THE RUDEST PINE I'VE MET, BUT AS I DIGRESS... I WOULD JUST LIKE THE ABILITY TO SEE EVERYTHING YOU SEE, BECAUSE AS FAR AS I CAN TELL YOU ARE THE DANKEST MEMER IN YOUR WHOLE FAMILY."  
"well... obviously this meme thing is a lie, but i dont see what kind of damage you could do just by seeing through my eyes." Mabel thought for a little. She looked back up at Bill.  
"what's in it for me?" Mabel asked while squinting her eyes  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Bill asked  
Mabel thought about everything she's ever wished she could have, infinite amounts of wool in every color, a personal boyband, the love of local millionaire Pacifica Northwast, gold... but she ended up choosing something much better than all of these combined.   
" I wish that Shrek was real and that he lived in Gravity Falls!" Mabel declared.  
"LISTEN GIRL DIPPER, CREATING LIFE IS PRETTY DARN TRICKY I CANT JUST MAKE SOME FICTIONAL CHARACTER YOU KNOW JUST SUDDENLY BE, ITS NOT THAT SIMPLE." Bill rolled his eye at the childishness of this wish.  
"Guess you dont wanna see that dank memeage then, too bad bro." Mabel said crossing her arms and turning away from Bill.  
"FINE." Bill agreed agressivly, He reached out his tiny hand for Mabel to shake and Mable shook it.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading I am very tired when I write this, Leave a comment if you think I should continue. I dont think I will but maybe Idk, so like if you want more. I might make... it... happen???


End file.
